Body Language
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Blaine is picking up Kurt after school, which gives them an occasion for a little private time in the French class room.    Note:  I don't know much French, so my friend translated with her rusty high school French. Anything wrong please let me know.


**Body Language**

The bell rang, and the students were out of the door in no time. Everyone except Kurt. He had a few details he wanted to fix on his French essay; and as Blaine had promised to pick him uphere in half an hour he might as well just stay there and finish his homework.

This was easier said than done, though. He and Blaine had been together for quite some time now, and things were starting to get serious. Blaine had been to Friday dinners at Kurt's house, and all of their friends were seeing them as the only truly steady couple in the group. Yes, Blaine had become a part of the group, which made Kurt all fuzzy on the inside to just think about. Never had he believed that he would find a guy like Blaine; little had he thought that he would find a guy that everyone in his life would approve of, and accept as one of their own.

All of his notes were spread all over his desk, and his head were spinning. It was amazing that just the bare thought of Blaine could still make him feel like this, even after all this time. He looked at the clock and found that there was still some time left till Blaine would arrive, so he started checking his translations.

There was a knock on the door, and a suck went to Kurt's stomach.

"Look at you sitting there, being all workaholic." Blaine smiled at him as he was leaning against the doorframe, making his school uniform looking slightly more casual than the designer would have liked it to.

"Yes, work has to be done, right?" Kurt smiled back at him, feeling his cheeks redden for a bit.

"Not that you would know, Mr. fancy rockstar. All you do is run around singing all the time." Kurt had a tendency to kid about the fact that The Warblers didn't really do much school work, but were more focused on their performances; and Dalton was all in for it, and actually encouraged it.

"Oh yes, I have to entertain the masses, you know." Blaine laughed a bit under his breath as he started walking casually towards Kurt's desk in the middle of the French class room.

As he reached the table he leaned in across it to rest his elbows on top of Kurt's paper making it impossible for him to continue his writing.

"As long as you don't forget me when you are out touring the world." Kurt made a fake girly sniff, and pretended to whip his non-existent long hair behind his shoulders. Blaine merely smiled at him, and looked him in the eye.

"I could never forget you. You do know that, right?" His voice was suddenly all serious, and Kurt's brain clouded up as the words hit him. He had to struggle to get out just a few words in response which made him feel awkward.

"I know." He nodded, and returned the deep eye contact as a gesture of his honesty.

As soon as he had gotten the assurance Blaine returned to his less-serious self as if nothing had happened. He took up the paper and skimmed the text.

"Uuuuh, French? Sexy, huh?" He raised his left eyebrow, and his dimples started to show vaguely.

"As a matter of fact French is the language of love, not sex, Blaine Warbler." Kurt never really knew why he called him that, somehow he just did it once in a while. He didn't even like the sound of it that much. Blaine was so much more than just the leader of The Warblers.

Blaine looked down in the desk, and his brows furrowed like they always did when a sudden thought crossed his mind. For a second he just stood there looking down before he shook his head as if he hoped the thought would dissolve in a cloud of dust before someone heard it from inside his brain.

"Well, I am pretty sure that you could make French sound extremely sexy." He looked around the classroom as to avoid eye contact after that line. As confident and calm as Blaine always seemed when he was performing or merely just hanging out with their friends he always changed when it came to expressing himself on the subject of sex. They hadn't had sex yet - but they had been pretty close on several occasions, and Kurt had to admit that even though both of them were virgins it had been pretty hot. Even though they were both insecure, and in the beginning Blaine had kept apologizing, and said that he had no idea what he was doing Kurt had to disagree; he surely knew what he was doing. He knew exactly where to put his hands - and how to use them.

"So this is where you go to fill your brain?" Blaine started walking around the room looking at the posters on the wall, reading the lines on the white board that was still left from the class earlier that day.

"Oh well, it's not like the teacher teach us much. I am ruling for Miss Holliday to come back as a permanent French teacher."

Blaine had never been around McKinley High so he had a curiosity to see whatever Kurt's environment was now that he wasn't in Dalton anymore.

The halls were starting to empty, and the clock was reaching 4.30 - it seemed as if there only were them and the teachers left on the school.

"What do you wanna do?" Kurt asked as he started gathering his books and papers.

"_You_." Blaine whispered in his ear, which made his heart jump as Blaine had been over by the door only a second before.

Now the door was closed, and Blaine had snuck up behind Kurt; hands lightly on his shoulders and his mouth so close to his ear that Kurt could feel his nose in his hair.

Kurt turned around and looked at his boyfriend, their noses almost touching, the sweet scent of Blaine's hair hitting his nostrils.

They held eye contact for a second that felt like an eternity before Kurt couldn't resist anymore. He practically attacked Blaine's lips with his own, his hands on both sides of Blaine's face as he let his tongue slide in to start a playful game. There was no doubt that Blaine was in on the game instantly. He moved closer to Kurt, and put his arms around him lifting him up from the chair he had been seated on. Kurt's hands quickly found their way inside Blaine's blue blazer to press his hands against his neatly ironed white shirt just to drag his body closer to his own.

Still keeping their lips in motion Blaine pushed away the mess on the desk behind them and bend down to lift up Kurt to sit on it. Kurt spread his legs for Blaine to stand between them as he let his fingers run through the soft curls while he felt his heart racing in his chest.

It didn't take long for all of the blood to run from Kurt's brain to his crotch, feeling Blaine getting hard through his soft-fabric pants against him.

Suddenly Kurt didn't really know whether or not to be happy about the skirt he had chosen to wear to today. He did wear pants underneath, but it was just these thin tights that were telling off way more than they should when he was in school.

Blaine let his right hand slide up Kurt's thigh and under the skirt, where he let it end with his thumb on the hip, and the rest of his fingers reaching as much of Kurt's butt as possible, where he let his hand move a bit back and forth, as he pressed his crotch against Kurt's.

Blaine started kissing down his neck, as Kurt started breathing heavily in his ear.

"God! Blaine.. I… fuck.." He couldn't stop pressing his crotch harder against Blaine's which made it incredibly hard to focus on finishing an entire sentence.

"Blaine.. I don't… I don't think this is such a good… _fuck_… idea." But it seemed as if Blaine were pretty busy elsewhere. Kurt let his fingers run from his dark hair and let his index finger run with Blaine's spine underneath the blazer, making Blaine shiver for a brief nano-second which made him take a step closer to the desk.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's ass and started rubbing his black Doc Martens back and forth to provoke Blaine to move even closer. Kurt had a feeling that no matter how close he got it would never be quite enough. He just really needed to feel him.

"What… what are you… _what are you talking about_?" asked Blaine between the kisses that had started work their way down to Kurt's collarbone that was conveniently shown in the wide-necked shirt that he was wearing. Blaine's left hand was on Kurt's shoulder where it kept trying to drag down the collar in order for Kurt's pale skin to be more viewable.

"What if someone comes in here?" Kurt struggled very hard to keep his head on the subject of getting caught by a teacher, but it was hard when Blaine was moaning in his ear.

"Don't worry. Teachers are always busy in the teacher's lounge at this time of the day," said Blaine affected by heavy breathing, making Kurt feel as if he was about to explode.

"I just… I just fucking want you right _now_!" Blaine let his right hand slide slowly over Kurt's thigh letting his thumb massaging Kurt's crotch now, which made Kurt give a slight jump, as he gave a sound that was a mix of a giggle and a silent scream.

"Oh, Blaine, tu m'éxcite beaucoup"_Oh, Blaine, you turn me so much on _whispered Kurt as Blaine started biting his earlobe. The sound of the words made Blaine's pelvis do a thrust, and Kurt grabbed the red and blue tie to drag him a little closer, as he started biting his boyfriend's lower lip. Then he stopped for a second and pushed Blaine away from him, with his hands on the white shirted chest.

"What? Did… did I do something wrong?" Blaine's face swam over with a concerned expression as he looked at Kurt in front of him. He hurried to remove both his hands, holding them up in front of him, as if he was about to be arrested.

"No, no… no, not at all, quite the opposite." He added the last part with a crooked smile, as he looked grabbed each of Blaine's hands and placed them on his own hips.

"You are doing everything right. Everything." He paused to catch his breath. His head felt light, and his eyes were completely out of focus.

"Then why stop?" Blaine looked as if he weren't sure that Kurt had been honest about everything being okay.

"It's just… what if someone walks in? I would die if Ms. Pillsbury walked in on us." His face was hot, and he hated himself for saying the words.

"Blaine, tu me fais trop salace" _Blaine, you make me so damn horny _Kurt whispered as he let his face so close to Blaine's so that he could feel his warm uneven breathing on his flawless skin.

"I have no idea… what you just said there. But it sounds insanely hot." Blaine gave a quiet chuckle under his breath as he struggled to get his breathing even.

Kurt merely let his right hand slide from Blaine's chest down his abs, past his belt, and down to rub his crotch with a smile, as he looked directly into his brown eyes.

Blaine made sudden movement as if he had been electrocuted.

"Oh, you are such a tease, Sir Hummel." He laughed, as he shifted the weight on his feet.

"No, but seriously, if you don't wanna do this, we can just... stop." He was serious now. It was very clear that the most important thing to Blaine was that Kurt was happy and felt safe; he would never do anything to make him feel uncomfortable.

"But the thing is…" Kurt had his teasing tone back, and he started playing with Blaine's tie his eyes focused on his fingers.

"I don't think that we can just stop now." Blaine smiled, and gave a heavy sigh. He listened very closely to hear if there was sound of any people in the hall.

"In that case… I can't hear any people out there." He nodded his head towards the closed door, as he took a step to get back inside a good kissing distance of the boy on the desk in front of him.

Kurt used the tie to drag Blaine all close to him in a soft kiss, before the heat started moving through his body once again. Where did all this sudden lust come from?

He had never seen himself as a person to be turned on by the thought of sex in public places - but Blaine just woke things inside him that he never knew existed. Actually, he had never really been into the whole sex-thing before. But now he thought about it way more often than he could believe to be healthy.

Blaine was back to kissing his neck and collarbone when he let his right hand lie calmly on the lower of his back before he made a sudden thrust to push Kurt's pelvis closer to his. He moved his hand up beneath the yellow fabric of Kurt's blouse where it made it's way slowly up the soft skin of his back. Kurt let his head fall backwards while he started kissing his way down Kurt's entire torso. Was he about to do _that_? Right here and right now? In the middle of his French class room? The thought made every single drop of blood in his body stream to his crotch where he felt harder than ever, and his brain felt as if it was too big for his skull.

Before he knew it Blaine was down on his knees where he place a hand on each of Kurt's hips and dragged him to stand up. He let his hands up under the skirt to find the line of his boyfriend's tights to drag them down around his knees. Kurt took a step backwards, because he could feel that he would need to have support if he didn't want to fall.

Blaine let his tongue start licking from the root and up following the vein on the underside of the shaft to end at the head where he let his lips slowly move down to fill his mouth completely. Kurt had to take a firm grip around the edge of the table from the feeling of joy rushing through him.

"Doux Jésus de tout ce qui est sacré!" _Sweet Jesus of all that is sacred_ Was all Kurt was able to speak, as Blaine started to speed up the rhythm. He let his tongue participate; following the movements, playing with the head as he changed the speed from fast to slow and back to fast.

He used the left hand to keep the skirt away from his face, and the right hand to caress the lower of Kurt's back. Kurt himself started feeling dizzy, and had no idea how to hold in the sounds that desperately was trying to escape his throat. He was sure that if he let just one tiny noise slip out, the rest would follow and they would get caught; but honestly that did make it all more exciting and sexy.

"Ooooh, Blaine… oh don't stop. Don't stop now!" He couldn't hold back his words. It was like he had lost complete control of everything, and his body was filled with butterflies, and it was itching in all of his fingers to just feel Blaine, to touch him, and yet he didn't want him to stop. Ever. _It was too damn good_.

Instead he let his left hand run down Blaine's neck that was starting to feel clammy, and then he let his fingers take a hard grip around his dark hair. Blaine took this as an invitation, and started sucking a bit more which resulted in Kurt tripping to stand on his toes from the ecstasy.

Kurt started to feel sweaty, and his boots were too tight. Right now he wished that they could just rip each other's clothes off and get going without having to think about anything in the world. But the fact was that it wasn't possible.

And then he felt it. The feeling of something streaming through him, and it wasn't blood. He panicked and didn't know how to save it; and before he knew of it, it was too late.

He did everything to hold in a scream of joyous lust, as he looked up in the ceiling where the fluorescent light were to sharp for his dizzy brain. S he looked back down on Blaine who were still on his knees in front of him.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop it." Kurt whispered the words very quietly between his heavy breathing. What if Blaine wasn't okay with that? Would he get mad?

But Blaine merely placed a kiss on each of his hipbones before dragging Kurt's pants back on, and standing up to face him.

Kurt had a worried expression on his face. He was truly sorry, but it was just so unbelievably good.

"Wasn't that… was it not okay?" Blaine's face filled with worry too, which was hard for Kurt to focus on; all he could focus on was how pink and glossy Blaine's lips looked. He shook his head, and smiled.

"That was… are you sure you haven't done that before?" Kurt couldn't help smiling widely now. Blaine's face washed over with relief as he leaned in to kiss Kurt's neck on the soft spot beneath the ear.

"So… I'll take that as you liked it?" Blaine made the goofiest smile Kurt had ever seen him make. He had no idea how to respond to this. He had no idea how he had ever been so nervous about sex when this was how it felt. He still felt all warm inside, and it was almost as if everything inside him was liquid and boiling.

"Well, should we just say that it won't be the last time you're doing that." Kurt placed his arms around Blaine's waist and dragged him closer to kiss him. His lips were all smooth and wet now, and felt as if they were swollen a bit.

"Maybe we should leave? Just in case, you know." Blaine shot a wide grin, as he let his right hand find Kurt's to link their fingers.

Kurt shook his head to get back in focus. He felt like a 14 year old girl who had just had her first kiss.

Kurt grabbed his things, and they started walking down the hall towards the parking lot. Hand in hand. Boyfriends. The evening sun were casting red streams of light on the floor, and the school were unusually quiet.

"That French thing…" Blaine said, and his voice told him off. He were blushing.

"I have no idea what you said… but that was so damn hot." He shot a single laugh out under his breath as he squeezed Kurt's hand tightly.

"Je vous remercie, monsieur. Je fais tout ce que je peux." _Thank you, sir. I am doing my best _joked Kurt, as he felt Blaine's eyes on him.

He looked to his side to find Blaine looking at him with an impressed expression.

They had reached Blaine's car where he pushed Kurt up against the side door. He pressed his lips against the smooth skin on Kurt's neck.

"You are without a doubt the sexiest human being on this planet." He whispered the words, his voice confident and rasp.

Kurt didn't know what to say, as he could feel himself blush.

He merely giggled, and kissed Blaine's lips.


End file.
